His sister, His Lover, His Admirer, Her Love Potions,
by LevicxrpusDramione
Summary: Harry has always abided by Ron's rules that his younger sister, Ginny, was off limits. Thats all untill he comes back to Hogwarts for his Seventh year and he's fallen for Ginny, maybe a tad too hard. He falls in love with her but Ron wont allow it. Then a boy by the name of Dean is thrown into the mix as well as Romilda and love potions. A disastrous love square and some flowers.
1. Ginny

**Hello! This is my first Hinny fanfic... Anyway can we just pretend Ginny is the same age as Harry? Thanks. (i dont own Harry Potter)**

Harry sat up bolt right. The sun was shining through the window. Golden haze set across him. He glanced at the flying birds outside the boys dorm window and saw the sunset he adored. He glanced around the room and noticed each of the other beds were messy and empty.

He laid back on his white sheets before putting on his glasses to read his watch, "Wheres everyone this early on a Saturday?"

He read his watch and read... _Monday 11 september. _

Harry sat up, "Monday?"

He stood up and pulled his clothes on furiously. Harry grabbed his things and threw them into a bag and brushed his teeth before rushing out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry hurried down the corridors he knew he wasnt _too_ late but Snape was still gonna kill him.

Harry knew Ron and Hermione were wondering where he was. He didnt know either. He stopped in the middle of a three way corridor intersection. He suddenly couldnt remember where the Potions class was.

He turned one way and turned the other. He tossed his hair through his hands. Then he decided on one direction and headed off, unsure but knew that it didnt matter of the point whether where he was going the wrong was and taking longer as the consequences would be just as harsh no matter what.

He turned down the garden side corridors where one part of the wall was open to the beautiful lush gardens, long grass everywhere and the most beautiful cherry blossom trees. Harry tried not to get distracted.

He noticed a younger girl starring at a peice of paper walking towards him. He noticed she had long straight, perfect red hair. It was fiery and not crazy wich he liked, but a little too perfect for the normal.

He could see a freckled face underneath but it was too hard to tell.

"Ow!"

Harry had taken a large hit to the stomach and only noticed he had run into the girl he was just starring at.

In fact she was standing there rubbing her head, She looked up and pushe her hair aside.

"Im sorry-" She had a sharp intake of breath or a gasp maybe? What ever it was she seemed suprised by who was standing infront of her.

Usually Harry wouldve rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, im Harry Potter." In an angry tone. But he was too busy starring back at her to notice. She had the most beautiful blue, she had a small patch across her nose of freckles wich made her look cute in a way Harry had never seen before.

He moved on to her eyes, They were bright blue and waved over him like ocean waves. His knees felt weak and his mind racing. _Shes so beautiful. _

But who was _She? _He held a hand out, "Hi im Harry-"

"Harry Potter, i know. Your my brothers friend." She said.

Harry frowned, _Brother? _He almost laughed, "Ginny?"

She nodded. Harry tilted his head, "You look- Shouldnt you be in class?" He asked.

Ginny shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and pointed to the map, "Im trying to find potions class one but i cant..."

He watched her brows point down in confusion as she spoke to him, he was too busy watching her beautiful lips speak.

"Do you know where it is then?" She asked.

Harry blinked a few times, "Where what is?" Ginny frowned, "Potions class one?"

Harry nodded, "Oh yeah, follow me, ive got the same class."

Harry walked past her leading the way. They walked into the corridors in wich had giant coloured stained glass windows. "You know you've changed a lot."

Ginny looked at herself, "Umm how?"

Harry swallowed, "Uh youve got longer hair, and your taller and.." _Youve got the most beautiful eyes and lovely hair, your so pretty, and those eyelashes oh my god. _

Ginny tried to shift the subject slightly, "Youve changed too."

"Youve got...Er.." _The most handsome messy hair, i wanna touch it. Your cute the way you look at me. _She struggled with her words, "You've gotten taller too, and more awkward."

"awkward?"

Harry turned the corner and found the classroom door, he turned to Ginny, "Run into class take a seat and try act like your already there, okay?"

Ginny nodded.

Harry opened the door and bolted for the table at the back with Ron and Hermione but a voice stopped him mid step.

"Potter, Weasley."

XXXXXXXX

Harry rolled his eyes as Snape with held his lecture.

"Hogwarts might be a fun place to prance around like an idiot, but in my class we are on time and focused!" He snapped. "230 lines. Return to me tommorow."

He turned and gave both one look of reassurance for himself. He looked from the red haired girl all the way across the Classroom where Harry was seated. "230 Lines, no more, no less." He left the classroom dramatically with the slam of the door, not the scary kind that caused Harry to jump, more of the annoyed kind.

Harry starred at the paper and quill sitting infront of him before he glanced side ways across the pale coloured room, only to find the conspicuous red head smiling back at him.

She glanced at him a few times before turning back to her paper. "What are we supposed to write again?"

"_I dont know, when Snape told us i was too busy starring at you_" Wouldve been his response. But then Harry remembered years ago why Ron hated Ginny crushing on him, because he always said, '_I cant. picture you two together, i mean shes my sister! Id never look at her the same way again_.'

Harry shrugged, "I dont know."

He looked away from her knowing that if he flirted with her he would be breaking his best friends rules. But she kept talking to him wich made it even more irresistible to refuse.

He sat there uncomfortably, the same words Ron said running over in his head, _'Shes my sister!' _

He glanced only for a moment at her wich was almost like a trigger, it caused him to panic, she had looked at him at the same time. Her ginger hair was flowing down her shoulders and her freckles moved as she smirked just like fred and George did. He sighed before rubbing his eyes. '_I'd never look at her the same way again.' _

He groaned hoping that this two hours of torture would end.

He pulled out his wand and flicked it at the paper, suddenly a quill appeared moving by its own accord writing the lines for him. Harry picked up his book bag and went to leave Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Snapes gonna kill you if he finds out you cheated."

Harry stopped at the door and looked at her with a grin on his face. He tossed a hand through his hair before he glanced at the floor and looked back at her. "Thats only _if_ he finds out i cheated, and i suffice you wont tell."

Then he dissapeared into the corridor.

Ginny sat at the desk sort of smiling at her desk. She bit her lip, "I wont tell if you wont." She flicked her own wand causing a quill to mimick what Harry's did and she left happily.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hello! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please?? Like also?? Or both?? Im just kidding :)**

**(Or not.)**


	2. Qudditch tryouts

**Hello! Heres chapter 2**Harry rubbed his temples. "Like hell this is gonna be."

He watched the group of boys tumble and fight over brooms. Harry shrugged as he fixed his Qudditch robe.

"Cormac, Ron stop fight!" He yelled ash he hurried towards them, dropping his own broom in anger.

It was a nice wednesday afternoon. The sun was close to the horizon of the sky, The sky was a peachy orange, pink was just lying across the horizon. If you starred up at its abyss for long enough the sparkle and faint shine of stars flickered at you as if try to talk to you.

Harry wouldve spent evenings like this at Hagrids with Ron and Hermione, sitting under a tree talking, maybe trying to make Hagrids rock cakes edible. He smiled for a moment.

But instead, as Quidditch team leader he had to hold try outs for positions.

Harry snatched a broom between Ron and Cormac, "Jesus save it for the Slytherins okay?" He glarred at Cormac.

Harry took a step back from the year 6 and 7 students, trying to get there attention. He picked up his broom. "Great."

They were all chatting and yelling, fighting over brooms, talking about who looked best in their Qudditch uniform.

He knew somewhere in this stupidity of a crowd there were some good players. But if he could get their attention it could work. He'd see the potential and he wanted to make sure he was picking the right people. Especially with Ron and Cormac fighting over keeper position.

Harry took a step forward in the muddy and dew full grass from the earlier raining but he stopped. He turned past the several stands of house colours and in the distance just beyond the flag poles, was Ginny.

Her fiery red hair was flying in the wind beside her. She was smiling at him, her lips curved perfectly, She brushed aside a few strands of hair and glanced at the ground as she came towards him. He almost gaped at the sight of her. She was wearing the qudditch robes wich even Harry thought werent the most elegant clothes but on her it looked perfect.

Behind her was the sun wich had now only slightly hit the horizon, causing a shining outline around her. He couldnt help but just stare at her.

She came up to him, broom in hand and she smirked, "Whats the matter, Potter?" She said before standing beside him and turned towards the group of boys still running a muck.

"Ar- Are you trying out?" Harry asked as he turned to her. Ginny rubbed her arm, "Thats what im here for." Harry blinked a few times before he opened his mouth to say something but it didnt come out, probably best it didnt anyway.

What he wouldve said was, '_Gin, you cant be on the team itll be too much of a distraction to me and well loose.' _But he just said simply, "Not that i dont think you can i just didnt expect...you."

She smiled, "You'd be suprised, im pretty tough especially for growing up with 6 brothers."

He turned towards the team again. Still pondering on whether they'll ever start training and try outs before nightfall.

He opened tried calling out, "Umm, today were going to be trying out for the Griffindore..." He trailed off. No one was even listening. He sighed and frowned. _This is literally impossible._

"OI! SHUT IT!"

Harry almost had to cover his ears. Ginny had yelled from beside him making the entire pitch echo loudly.

All of the boys by the boxes of brooms froze and turned around to face the two. Ron was the only one who wasnt confused on how such a small person could be so loud.

"He's heard it more than once." Ginny answered for him. Harry starred at her for a few moments then he turned to the, now listening, team. "Today were going to be doing some tests and obstacles to see if you can make the team." He looked at Katie Bell and Some of the older Quidditch players, "Now just because you made it in last time does not secure you a spot on the team, is that clear?"

They all stood in silence. "Katie your up." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry watched the players flying around savagely. His eyes instinctively laid on Ginny. _Shes good. _

He watched as everytime one of the 7 years on the opposing team got the quaffle she always found a way around them and stole it, heading towards the goal posts.

Ginny speed, hair flying around Cormac and ran into Katie almost knocking her off her broom. Ginny dropped the Quaffle at the sight of Katie hanging off her broom with just her arms. One of the older boy sped down to get the quaffle while Ginny hurried towards Kate's broom and pulled her up.

Once Katie was seated on her broom, both Ginny and Katie turned to see that Lachlan had scored and their team had won.

Ginny cursed and Spun around on her broom.

Harry flew over to Cormac and Lachlan team to congratulate them, "Lets get to the ground and ill tell the others."

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry landed beside Ron, placing his feet on the muddy ground, before he stated, "Lachlan, Cormac, you played well- Um, Katie are you alright?"

Katie nodded, "Thanks to Ginny otherwise i could've been killed."

Harry sent Katie to the hospital wing with Ron. Lachlan and Cormac's team started celebrating, Harry smiled, "Well you played well today.." He thought of Ginny, "But i want a second trial tommorow morning, okay?"

The boys began talking among themselves. Harry searched heads for Ginny's bright hair but she was no where to be found. He turned around the pitch looking for her.

Then he spotted her, standing by the changing rooms. Pacing.

XXXXXXXX

Ginny was walking back and fourth, her hair was blowing softly in the wind, like paper. She glanced at the sun wich only the slightest fraction left was seen. The rest of it was swallowed by the abyss of the horizon, somewhere in the world.

She could see the bright pink and orange and purple fading softly to a dark blue and black. The stars twinkled softly in the sky, refusing to fade. Ginny always loved the night sky, how natural it was, how carefree.

She used it as some sort of therapy. She continued pacing still and found herself looking down slowly untill she reached a tan skinned boy with Green eyes and black messy hair about a meter from her, she rolled her eyes. "Dont say it."

"I know i didnt make the team. You dont have to tell me." She sighed.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but she held up a hand to silence him, "I almost had it Harry, i had the Quaffle with me! If i had left Katie hanging-"

"She'd be dead." Harry snapped.

Ginny looked at him, tearing her consitration away from the ground.

"No one can survive a fall from that high." He said. He pointed at her, "If you hadnt dropped that Quaffle, Katie would probably be dead."

Ginny scoffed, "No-"

"Did you see anyone else try to help her?" Harry said, crossing his arms. He didnt want to be angry with her but he was making it fairly obvious and trying to convince her she did a good thing," He raised an eyebrow.

"No, but i still made us lose-"

"Wich is exactly why your on the team." He smiled.

Ginny starred at him for a few seconds, "Really?"

"Yep." He smiled at the sight of her bopping up and down with a smile on her face, "We need someone who's gonna risk the game and the win to help others, and thats you."

Ginny smiled, "But i heard you say theres a second practise?"

Harry nodded, "I havent told anyone else their on the team so, i need you to act like you havent been given the spot yet, okay?"

Ginny bounced once more before she ran forward and hugged him before running off.

Harry almost fell over. Ginny just hugged him? _Oh what a hopeless romantic im turning into._XXXXXXX

There was a loud cheer as Ginny had thrown the quaffle through the air and past Cormacs feet, it skidded the bottom of the hoop before flying through and scoring them 10 points.

Ginny turned around to her team mates who came to congratulate her. She laughed in suprise at herself before she looked across the pitch at Harry who was sitting on his broom watching.

Harry blew the whistle again and Ginny Flew to the middle. She watched Cormac throw up the ball and lunged for it immediately. She snatched it before Lachlan could and flew past him. Lachlan scoffed as her hair flew in his face.

She dodged a younger girl before flying forward turned looking at Harry to make sure he was watching.

She squinted her eyes at Harry, he was waving his hands frantically. Ginny tilted her head before she looked ahead of her.

"Oh shi-"

She swerved quickly and was hit by her own hair in her eyes, she slipped it from her face and flew towards the goal posts wich was currently..._Unprotected? _

She threw the Quaffle through. And her team cheered down the opposite end of the pitch wich caused both Harry and Ginny to look around for Cormac who should've been watching his post.

Harry blew the whistle and Ginny almost fell of her broom when she started laughing hysterically and pointing somewhere in the stands, Harry turned to where she was pointing. Cormac was standing beside Hermione in the stands talking to her, leaning on his brooms.

Harry rolled his eyes before he blew his whistle. "Come on, lets go!"

XXXXXXX

Ginny leaned forward on her broom and starred Lachlan in the eyes, she glarred at his, glancing ever so now and then at the Quaffle in Harry's hand waiting for it to be tossed up.

She felt a soft pat on her head. Then one on her shoulder, suddenly she shivered as the small drop of water soaked through her sleeve and onto her skin.

Then another, and another. Ginny shrugged it off as it began raining around them.

She glanced at Harry before turning back to Lachlan.

"3.."

Ginny frowned at Lachlan.

"2.."

"Your going down." Rain began hitting their heads.

"1.."

Harry blew his whistle.

Then with one push she sped forward, she flew past Harry and into the game, she caught the Quaffle mid air toss and flew past Lachlan and towards Katie, she passed it. Katie dodged a boy and threw it to the goal.

Cormac slipped on his broom and it flew through the hoop.

Ginny didnt waste a moment she linned up again, "Okay guys, one more game." Harry called out.

Ginny stretched her arms before she leaned down to look Lachlan in the eyes, only to hear the whistle and to speed off again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry glanced at his clip board at the Griffindore's taking shelter in the Griffindore changing room.

"Now before i say who made the team, I just want you all to know that you all tried really hard, okay?" He looked around.

"Lachlan: Chaser."

There were various pats on the back and cheers.

"Cormac: Beater

Ron Weasley: Keeper

Katie Bell: Chaser

Mendus: Beater

Harry Potter: Seeker

Ginny Weasley: Chaser."

He turned to the remainder of people, "For those of wich didnt get in, im glad you tried out and im hoping you can get in the future team."

XXXXXXXXX

Once the changing rooms had cleared out Ron went up to Harry, "Why are you starring at my sister all the time?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "No i was watching her chaser skills, shes good."

Ron frowned at him but Hermione had come racing past Harry and hugged Ron. "You got in!"

Harry almost sighed in releife.

XXXXXXXX

**Umm, hello! can i clear a few things up?? Ginny is Harry's age but still two months younger than Ron...if thats possible? Ron and Hermione are also together in this story as its seventh year after the war. Anyway, here you go.**


End file.
